Subscription television service providers, such as cable, satellite and fiber optic providers, use a network within a customer's premises (e.g., a home media network) to deliver content and services to a variety of customer equipment (e.g., multiple televisions, digital video recorders, computers, etc.) within the customer's premises. For example, a television service provider may provide television services to multiple televisions, and Internet services to multiple computers within the customer's premises.